Today Was A Fairytale
by gleemylove
Summary: Rachel finally has enough of Finn, and breaks up with him. The slushy attacks only get worse, whose there when Rachel needs her most? Samchel with a side of Puckleberry.
1. Every Move You Make, Everything You Say

**A/N: So, this story was here. And I thought it still was until someone let me know it wasn't. It was taken down...so we'll try this again only with an M rating instead of T. Same story, same name! Here we go...again. I own zippola! (nothing**

Finn drove Rachel into school Monday morning, holding her hand the entire time. He was looking at her, smiling. She prayed this would be the day that he would finally at least hold her hand in public. Her prayers were cast aside as soon as they got to the parking lot and he stopped so she could get out of his truck. She didn't understand why he was so embarrassed to be seen with her. Dejectedly, she got out of the car, and walked up to the school in the pouring rain.

At Rachel's locker, Finn walked up to her and smiled, no one else was around, _of course_he would. Rachel rolled her eyes behind her locker door at him. "What Finn? Here to remind me to not talk to you today? Don't worry, I'll remember. I always do." She slammed her locker shut and turned to him, "Just tell me this, are we going out tonight? Or are we staying in?"

Before he could answer her, Santana walked up to her. "Actually manhands, he's not going anywhere with you. He's hanging out with me tonight." Santana smirked as Rachel's face fell. "Hasn't he told you? Oh, this is great, you _actually_ thought he wasn't going to cheat on you? He cheats on _everyone_." Santana walked away laughing.

Rachel was on the verge of tears. Her boyfriend, her Finn, didn't try to tell her Santana was lying. In all actuality, he was watching Santana walk away with a knowing smirk on his face. "Is it true Finn?"

"Is what true Rachel?"

"Are you still sleeping with her?" Rachel asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah. But it's not a big deal Rachel. We had an agreement, you knew this." Finn sighed, slightly annoyed that she was drawing attention to them.

"No Finn, _you_had an agreement. You never asked me, you just assumed I would go along with it." Rachel huffed, upset that he was acting like this. Finn saw Dave and the rest of the hockey team come up behind Rachel with slushies. He walked away, smirking just as the first slushy was being thrown on her.

Seven slushies at one time later, Rachel found herself walking to the girls bathroom with tears in her eyes. She was looking down and walking fast, not paying attention to where she was going or who was in front of her when she ran into somebody. "Easy there Rach." She heard a deep voice and looked up into the emerald green eyes of Sam Evans.

"Sorry Sam, bad morning." Rachel whispered, looking away from him.

"It's okay," Sam began, amusment in his voice, then he looked at her, "Wait, no it's not okay. _You're_not okay. What the hell happened? I thought since you and Puckerman were friends and you've been dating Finn that they've stopped slushying you."

"Well, that's the thing...in school, Finn won't be seen with me." Rachel refused to meet Sam's eyes as she continued, "And he doesn't like me hanging out with Noah so much. Something about being worried I'll let him sleep with me and get pregnant like Quinn. So, needless to say, while the slushies have stopped some, it still happens at least once a week. And today Finn just walked away." She was on the verge of tears and Sam could hear it in her voice.

"Shh, Rachel, don't cry. Come on, I'll take you home to get cleaned up and then bring you back here, okay?" Sam held her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"Thank you Sam. That's sweet of you." Rachel smiled and took the hoodie Sam offered to her. Walking down the hallway together, she saw the glare on Finn's face. Finally having someone to protect her, she had the confidence to do what she had been wanting to do for weeks. She marched up to Finn and pushed Santana out of the way. Handing Finn back the necklace he had given her, she glared at him. "We. Are. Over."

Sam smiled a little bit at Rachel. She had never seemed that confident in Glee Club unless she was singing, and he was happy that she had stood up for herself once. Rachel walked back over to him and he smiled more. "I'm proud of you Rachel, ready to go?" He asked her gently.

Nodding, Rachel followed him to his car. A very large F450, it couldn't even be allowed to be called a car. "Sam, I'm going to break my neck getting into that thing." She was nervous and contemplating how to climb into the damn truck.

"Come on short fry, I'll help you." Sam tried not to laugh and lifted Rachel into the truck, literally one handed. "Geez, you're tiny."

Rachel glowered at him, "Hey! It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged."

"Sure, it isn't." Sam shut the door to the truck with a chuckle, heading to the driver side. Once he was in, and on the way out off the school parking lot, he could hear the quiet chattering of her teeth. Sam reached over turning up the heat, "You know my house is a lot closer. I could just bring you there so you wont be so cold."

"I think that would be a little much, I mean, you didn't have to bring me home..."

"Rachel, it's fine, besides, slushy plus my leather seats is not a good combination." Sam said teasingly, smiling at her.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, turning back to look out the window. Sighing she watched as he headed in the opposite direction of her house. Rachel reflected back to what happened right before they left, her neck now bare of a necklace.

Sam watched out of the corner of his eye while Rachel rubbed where her necklace once was. "Do you regret it?" He asked quietly, when she looked at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Breaking up with Finn?" Sam nodded, eyes trained on the road. "No, not at all. I'm just upset that I believed he loved me. I should have known when I couldnt hold his hand, or be with in general at school." Rachel paused, the pain finally coming to her chest. "The slushies just threw me over the edge." Rachel shook her her head, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks. Shivering from the slushy still on her.

Sam reached over, taking one of her hands in his. "It'll be okay Rachel..."

"How? Please tell me how everything is going to be okay! This will become a regular thing now! Your not always going to be there, Puck's not always there! So, please enlighten me!" A sob escaped Rachel, but instead of letting go of Sam's hand, she gripped it even tighter.

There was only a few minutes until he would reach his house, but he couldn't listen to Rachel sobbing; Sam pulled the truck to the shoulder, reluctantly letting go of her hand to get out. He walked to her side, pulling her out of the truck and into his arms. "Rachel, shh, it's okay. I'll make sure of it, I'll get you through this, I promise." Sam held Rachel close, rubbing her back gently. He could Rachel shaking, not only from the sobs, but she was still wet from all the slushies. Rachel had a death grip on him, burying her face into his chest. For whatever reason, a person she barely knew, and if it wasn't for Glee, she wouldn't know him at all; had just became her rock, holding her up.

Sam let her break down, let her cry. "I...dont even...know...why I'm...crying...I...don't...love...him..." Rachel gasped out, squeezing Sam even harder, trying to move closer.

Sam ran his hand threw her hair, finding it sticky and clumped from the drying slushy, carefully breaking through the snarls. "Shh, it'll be okay." Sam leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"Why?" Rachel choked out.

Sam pulled back slighty, just enough to look in her eyes. "Why what?"

Rachel sniffled, "Why do you all of a sudden want to help me? _Be here for me_?" Rachel tried to twist out of his arms, but he held her tightly against his chest.

"Why not. We're in Glee together, I've seen the way Finn treats you and it pisses me off. He should have been happy to have you on his arm, it should have been enough. He should have never cheated on you. _I _would never cheat on you. _I _would be so proud to call you _mine_. _I _would take you out, _just_ to show you off. _I _would let everyone know you were off limits, that they'd be _killed_for just thinking about throwing one of these at you," Sam explained pointing out the mess on her clothes, his hoodie. When Sam took a second to breathe, he realized, by the look on Rachel's face that he had said way too much. "I'm...wow, sorry. I guess my filter decided not to work." Sam watched as her brow knitted together, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "Rachel?"

Rachel turned her head away from Sam's gaze. Rachel couldn't place this feeling. It felt like she had just been rejected, even though she barely knew him, it still hurt. "Can we go now?" Rachel whispered.

"No, not until you tell me whats wrong." Sam didn't let go of Rachel, but he did pull her face back to his.

"I-I had some s-slushy fall into my...eye, it burned." Rachel explained weakly.

"Bullshit." Sam called her out, he could tell she was lying and that his apology had hurt her. "Rachel, I...you just broke up with Finn..."

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Your point? It's not like it was a relationship. Noah and I had more of a relationship in one week than Finn and I had in months." Sam didn't understand why the sound of her and Puck being in a relationship made his stomach churn in jealousy. "Now can we go?" Sam nodded slowly, trying to figure out where this jealousy came from. He helped her back into the truck bringing her to his house. Just as they were pulling in his driveway, her phone alerted her of a message.

_**Berry, I saw you leave school with Sam. What the hell is going on? Are you okay? Is he hurting you? I'll kill him... Where the fuck are you going? Do you need me to come and get you? -Puck_

Rachel laughed for the first time that day, but he felt good that someone still deeply cared for her. "Puck thinks your hurting me."

Sam's head whipped around to see her, "What? Why? You better reassure him I'm not hurting you." _I never could._Sam added to himself.

"I will."

_**I'm fine, just a few slushies, Sam's taking me to his place to clean up. No, he's not hurting me. Now go to math! -Rach_

Rachel watched as Sam grabbed her bag, walking over to her side to help her out. "Thank you Sam."

Sam looked down at Rachel, seeing her glossy eyes. "It's not a problem Rachel."

_**Hey! You have no clothes! What the fuck Rach? Do you plan coming back to school? Don't answer that, no funny business. -Puck_

Rachel gasped, reading Puck's latest text, "Sam, I have no clothes." Rachel thought for a moment, she usually left a some in her back pack but she started leaving them in Puck's truck.  
"They're in Puck's truck..." Rachel mumbled to herself.

Sam felt the jealousy in him rage, his chest constricting. "I'm sure I have something you can wear." _My clothes will be perfectly fine._Sam said through a clenched jaw.

Rachel looked up at Sam quizically, she could swear she heard jealousy in his voice. "Okay then..." Rachel's phone beeped again.

_**I'm coming to give you your clothes. -Puck_

Rachel sighed, "He's going to be in so much trouble..." Sam just shook his head and led Rachel through the door.

_**You better not! You need to attend your math class! We have it under control! -Rach_

"Puckerman doesn't get that I can take care of you, does he?" Sam asked, bringing Rachel to a stair case, turning for an answer.

"He's just protective." Rachel sighed when her phone beeped again.

_**...-Puck_

_**Be mad all you want! Stay in school! -Rach_

Sam shook his head, leading Rachel to his room, and into his adjoining bathroom. "You can take a shower in here, let me know if you need anything. There's towels in that closet." Rachel nodded, looking at the shower stall.

_**Yes MOTHER! -Puck_

_**That's what I thought. -Rach_

Before Sam could turn and walk away, Rachel leaned up, softly kissing his cheek. "Thanks Sam," She breathed against his skin. Without either one acknowledging what was going on, Sam turned his face slowly, brushing his lips against hers. "Sam?" Rachel whispered, not sure of how to react. But she let him capture her lips, kissing him back, her arms coming around his neck. Sam gripped her waist, walking her backwards to the sink, but never breaking their kiss. When Sam moved his lips to her jaw, and down to her neck, she tried to get his attention, "Sam?" But she never pushed in away, just gripped his hair, pulling him closer to herself.

Sam let his tongue dart out, running it along the column of her neck, moaning at the taste of the dried slushy, "You taste _so_ good." When Sam spoke, he all of a sudden became aware of the problem not only in his pants, but of what was actually happening. "Uh...I am _not_sorry for that." Sam whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sam?" Rachel whispered, feeling Sam's head move to the crook of her neck.

"Mm?"

Rachel sighed, "I hate to tell you this, but I _really_need to shower."

"Let me get you some clothes." Sam reluctantly let go of Rachel, moving out of the bathroom to get some clothes for her.

She tried to wrap her mind of todays turn of event's. Sure, Sam was cute, well no, he was hot and she really liked him. Sam would be new, someone she could trust not to break her heart, someone who seemed to generally care for her; he offered to bring her here, to let her change and shower. But she needed to get to know Sam, to know what made him who he was.

Sam walked in, breaking Rachel from her thoughts. "Here's a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt, you're going to swim in them but... Not much I can do, sorry babe." Sam laid the clothes on the counter behind her. "I'll be downstairs when you finish." Sam slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs, leaving Rachel to shower. Sam wandered into the kitchen, taking some food out to cook a brunch. He didn't want to push Rachel into a relationship, he couldn't but he could be there for her. Maybe be a friend...first, but he knew he wanted more, he always had, he was always jealous that Finn had her and never treated her right. He would treat her like a princess, like she deserved. Out of nowhere, his phone rang, looking at the caller i.d, he sighed, picking it up. "Puckerman." Sam ground out.

"Evans." Sam could here the background noise of school hallways. "I swear to god, if you do anything to hurt my hot Jewish American princess, I'll kill you."

"Your what? You know what, never mind. I'm not going to hurt her Puck. I know she's not ready for a relationship, I just...want to get to know her. Let her know she has other people besides you to turn to. I like her Puck, really I do. Do I have to ask your permission or some shit to get to know her?" Sam was joking, honestly, he didn't think Puck should have a say in this.

Puck chuckled, "Yupp, you do. I don't think you understand how much I care for Berry, I will kick your ass if you hurt her." Puck said seriously.

"Puck, seriously?"

Puck laughed, "Oh you bet! Dead ass serious."

Sam sighed, not liking that Puck was this close to Rachel. "Fine. Puck, can I spend time with Rachel, get to know her?"

"Sure dude, but don't hurt her. I know where you live, and its hard to mistake that huge fucking truck as yours."

"Okay, thanks, I guess." Sam heard the water shut off up stairs, "I gotta go dude."

"I understand, tell her I said hey." Puck hung up before Sam could say anything more.

Sam turned back to the counter, putting together the sandwich for a grilled cheese, and got out the tomato soup. "Sam?" Rachel called from the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen Rachel." Sam turned on the stove, putting the sandwiches in the pan and the soup in another. When he turned around, Rachel stood in the doorway, hair wet, swimming in his clothes. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you." Rachel moved towards the kitchen island, "What are you making?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." Sam replied, smiling at her.

Rachel smiled back, "Sounds yummy." Rachel shifted nervously on her feet. "Do we have to go back to school?" She spoke in almost a whisper.

"Are you asking if we can skip? You do realize there is Glee today, right?" Sam turned back to the stove, finishing the food.

"Yes, I know, I just don't want to go back and see..._him_." Rachel held the sob in, sitting down at the island.

Sam set the food down in front of her, "Sure we can stay here. What time do you need to be home?"

Sam watched Rachel stiffen, "Doesn't matter, my fathers aren't home." Sam noticed her voice became hard, trying to keep the anger away.

"Why? Where are they?" Sam watched as she picked up, taking a small bite of the sandwich.

Rachel shrugged, "Who knows, another business trip. They leave me alone quite often, only coming home during vacations, well expect summer vacation, they don't care about that one." Rachel sighed, "It doesn't matter, I'm used to it."

Sam walked over to stand next to her, "But you shouldn' should be there every night to cook dinner or at least be there."

Rachel shrugged again. "Its whatever, they never let the bank account fall under $10,000; I don't care anymore, I'm just counting down the days till I'm 18 and can move out."

Sam could hear how her voice shook, it's not what she really wanted, then again, who would? "Where will you go?" Sam tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No clue, somewhere different. Maybe Timbuktu, or Connecticut." Rachel said, shrugging a little.

"Why Connecticut? It's like really cold in the winter and the weather in the summer is whack and shit." Sam laughed a little at Rachel's face as he said this. "And I heard the drivers are even worse...oh wait, no that's Rhode Island," Sam thought for a minute, "Or is it Massachusetts?" Sam shook his head, "I don't remember, all that matter's is that you'll still be alone."

Rachel laughed bitterly, taking another bite from her sandwich. "Like that's new." Rachel shook her head sadly. "Sometimes I think I'll always be alone. And who knows, maybe I will be. I'm sure I can just disappeear and no one will really care..."

"Dont talk like that!" Sam growled, pulling her face to his, kissing her a little too possessively but he couldn't find it in him to care. "You wont be alone," Sam didnt let her talk, he pointed to the food, "Eat, and we'll watch a movie, and then you can help me cook dinner. Sounds good?"

Rachel beamed up at Sam. "Yes, very much so."

**…***...*****

Sam pulled in front of Rachel's house, it had been three days since the little slushy incident. That night, they had watched several movies before Sam had reluctantly drove her home. Rachel had met his parents and were put off that her fathers were never home, but understood. They had even gone as far as offering her a room if she ever felt lonely.

Sam started driving Rachel back and forth to school, they spent hours at his house doing homework, hanging out and talking, or their new favorite activity-making out. Sam understood when Rachel said she wanted to take things slow, she didn't want this to be messed up just because it was something they both wanted. It made sence to them.

Even though neither of them had offically called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, Sam never let Rachel out of his sight. He walked her to classes, to her locker, made sure she got to the cafeteria okay, sat with her at Glee and at the end of the day, took her home. He either had his arm around her shoulder, or his hand in hers.

Sam watched as Rachel bounced out of her house, she had a bright smile on her face, one he knew she personally hadn't worn in a long time. He stepped out of the truck, walking around to help her up. "Morning babe," Sam greeted, taking her bag from her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

Rachel beamed up at Sam. "Good morning Sam. How are you?" Rachel opened the door to the truck, looking up at Sam for help.

Sam chuckled, "I see someone is in a good mood. And I'm good." Sam gripped Rachel's waist ans helped lift her up into the seat.

Rachel leaned forward, pecking Sam in his lips, "Of course I'm in a good mood!" Rachel laughed, "I had coffee this morning!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh no, you had coffee? This could be bad?" Rachel laughed and watched as Sam jogged around to get back into the truck.

"Sam?" Rachel turned to look at him.

"Yeah Rach?"

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly, glancing down at her skirt, picking at the hem line.

Sam forrowed his brow, thinking why she could thanking him. "For what?"

"I thought that the slushy attacks would only get worse but they haven't, they've stopped. I think its helped that you have refused to leave my side, but still, you don't have to do any of it." Rachel's voice dropped in octave lower, "You shouldn't feel obligated to do this. I've been alone my whole life. I don't want you to feel like now that you know that, you can't leave my side or something...I don't know where this _friendship_is going but..."

Sam placed a hand on Rachel's cheek, making her look at him, "I'm not going anywhere Rachel. I promise you, I'm here for good." _I'll love you like you should be loved_, Sam added silently. Sam started the truck up, heading off towards the school.

**…***...*****

Three weeks had gone by and Rachel was able to walk the halls and not worry about a slushy. Granted Sam was always close by.

_Sam_, Rachel thought, sighing to herself. She had grown accostumed to him being by her side. She came to school with him, would go home with him, have dinner with his family before doing homework. Sam always took her home after homework except for the few time she fell asleep in his arms, watching a movie. They acted more like a couple than she and Finn ever did.

"Rachel? Hey, Rach?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Rachel's face.

Rachel snapped her head to the side Sam was standing at. "Why are you snapping your fingers at me?" Rachel smiled softly up at Sam.

"Oh, you know, you were only spacing off for like ten minutes." Sam raised an eyebrow up at her. "So, about tomorrow, if you sleep over, I can bring you in or Puck can. But I wont be here to pick you up." Rachel nodded, she understood that Sam had to go to the farm and help his father and grandparents, she was going to miss him though.

Rachel pouted, "I guess no one will be walking me to class tomorrow, I'll be all alone." Rachel teased.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sam chuckled when Rachel's pout deepened.

"I dont think you understand, I'm so used to having you with me, it will feel odd tomorrow." Rachel glanced down, closing her locker quietly, "What am I suppose to do tomorrow night?" Rachel looked back up at Sam, who smiling in amusement at her.

"Well, if you'd like when I come back into town, at like midnight, I can come pick you up?" Sam questioned, taking Rachel's books from her arms, he could hear the quiet whispers of people talking about them. Sam couldn't understand why everyone had to be envolved with what they were doing.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Or I can wait up and you can come keep me company? Are you sure your going to be okay traveling that late at night. If you work all day, I'd rather you stay there and be safe," Rachel's voice lowered to a whisper at the last part, she wasn't ready to addmit that she had growing feeling for the boy walking next her.

"We'll play it by ear babe. I won't have to worry about school, I can leave early Saturday morning." Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we can stay in all day Saturday and make up for lost time." Sam watched the blush color Rachel's cheeks, laughing loudly. "No really, I would like to get to have some quiet time with you."

Rachel nodded, she wanted to get as much time with Sam as she could, "Yes that would be nice. I can cook us lunch and dinner..."

"I'll bring the dessert." Sam winked, watching Rachel's eyes widen. Sam knew at some point he would have to get up the nerve and just ask her out but her didn't want to push his luck.

**…***...*****

The next morning, Puck and Rachel fell back into the same easy banter they used to share every morning. As they pulled into the parking lot, Puck looked over at Rachel, "Did you grab extra clothes? You took yours out of my truck and put them in Evan's."

Rachel shook her head, "I hope it doesnt get that bad, it's only one day. How bad could it get?"

Puck just shrugged, "I don't know Rach. Hey, how serious are you and Evan's?"

"I, uh, we're just friends." Rachel stumbled over her words but she was able to catch herself.

"Right, but you really like him and wont tell him. He really likes you but hes a dumb ass and wont ask you out." Puck gave Rachel a knowing look. And he really knew what he was talking about. For the past three weeks, hes watched the glances they give each other when they think no one else is looking. He knew if Sam didn't man up soon, he was going to push him in the right direction, literally. Rachel stuck out her tongue, pushing the truck door open, and slamming it shut. Puck laughed before running to catch up with her.

Rachel walked into the school, turning the corner to head to her locker when she saw them. Finn, Santana and two other Cherrio's walking in a straight line towards her, slushies in hand. Rachel panicked, turning around, she saw four more hockey players, the same way. There was no where for her to go. Rachel cringed, knowing what was going to happen all laughed, taunting her, and at once hit her with the muti-colored ice. As soon as it all started, it all ended. Rachel could feel the tears streaming down her face, sobs taking over her body. No body helped her, they all just walked around the mess. She stood half hazardly, slipping and stumbling back to the entrance. Pulling out her cell, she dialed the only person she wanted.

"Babe, I'm getting in the truck now, what's up?" Sam's chipper voice came through, making Rachel's heart feel a little lighter.

"S-S-Sam...I-I..." Rachel tried to take a deep breath, to get her barings and talk to Sam.

"Rachel? What's wrong? Why aren't you at school?" Sam's voice became worried, almost frantic."

"I-I-I n-need y-you..." Rachel shivered, pulling her thin sweater closer.

"Are you shivering? Rachel, where are you?" She could hear Sam's engine roar in the background, ready to come to her.

Rachel tried to take another gulp of breath, but choked on a sob, "S-s-school, so many...so cold..." Rachel felt a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute, just hang on baby, I'm coming." Sam stayed on the phone with Rachel the entire time he drove. Sam figured,if he was able to just pick Rachel up, he would only be an hour later. Rachel would just come with him to the farm. He pulled into the school parking lot, spotting Rachel sitting on the ground by Puck's truck. Sam stopped in front of Puck's truck, jumping out to get to Rachel. "Babe?" Rachel looked up at Sam, wide eyes, slushy everywhere. "What happened?" Sam pulled Rachel into his arms, hugging her close.

"Th-there were eight of them, all with slushies... They trapped me, I-I-I couldn't get a hold of Noah, so I j-j-just called you. I-I know you're suppose to have..."

"Rachel, stop, it's okay. I'm glad you called me. I told you I would always be here for you and I am. Who did this?"

Rachel shook her head, "It doesnt matter."

Sam held her closer, "Yes. It does. Who did this?"

"The only ones I recognized were Finn, Santana..."

"What? Are you serious? I'll kill him." Sam seethed, thinking about how he could get out of going to the farm.

"Can we just...leave?" Rachel curled herself more into Sam's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Yeah... I guess. I'll get Puck to do it for me..."

"You will not. No violence please." Rachel stated, looking up at Sam, "Take me back to my house so I can clean up?" Rachel could feel the slushy sticking to her skin.

"Nope, I'm going to bring you with me, you can clean up there. I really have to get there babe. I'm sorry." Sam looked down at Rachel apologetically, kissing her forehead gently.

"Are, are you sure?" Rachel shivered, goose bumps coming to her skin.

"Yeah babe, its fine. Now come on, lets get you to the truck, its nice and warm in there." Sam helped Rachel stand, walking her to his truck. He took her by her hips and lifted her into his truck, "You should learn how to drive my truck."

Rachel whipped her head around, glaring at Sam. Rachel knew she would never be able to drive this truck, she could barely get into the passenger seat. "Ha, you're funny." Rachel shook her head, "Do you still have that towel in here?" Rachel turned, looking in the back seat for the bag.

"Right behind you babe," Sam walked back to the driver side, Rachel toweling through the sticky mess. "Your all good coming with me to my grandparents?"

"I really dont have a choice." Rachel had a small smile on her lips, she shrugged her shoulders.

Sam frowned at her sentence, "Babe, you sure your okay?"

"Why..." Rachel stopped to hold back the sob, "Why do people have to be so _cruel_? I shouldn't have to be scared to walk down the hall without fear of a slushy being thrown at me. How bad would it have been if I didn't have you?"

San sighed, his heart seized in pain at the sadness in Rachel's voice, "Let's not find out babe."

"No Sam, I'm serious, if I didn't run into you on that first day, what would I have done?"

"...I'm sure Puck would have helped you. He always seems to be worried about you." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Alright, true, he is like my best friend..."

"Ouch Rach, what am I then?"

"Sam you are," Rachel looked at him, "You are complicated. It's all complicated."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed, "Sam, Noah and I dont make out like you and I might. We can be touchy and kissing one moment and the next were just like friends. We don't go out on dates but you'll hold my hand in the hall. It confuses me, your confusing me." Rachel looked out the passenger window, not wanting to see Sam's reaction.

Sam didn't know what to say, and _I think I might be falling in love with you_, didn't seem like a good choice, at all. So, Sam said nothing, but drove way over the speed limit. It was quiet, an awkward silence, Rachel couldnt believe she practically layed her heart out on the line and he said nothing. She didn't understand him sometimes. Rachel's chest constricted, maybe he was leading her on. She could feel a few silent tears streak down her cheeks, she bit back the sob. Closing her eyes, she hoped to fall asleep.

Thankfully sleep came, because the next thing Rachel knew, Sam was waking her up to get out of the truck. "Where are we?" Rachel asked, sleep still thick in her voice, she looked around but all she could see was fields and tractors everywhere.

"We're at the farm Rachel. Come on, let's get you inside and dressed in something warm." Sam's voice was cold and distant as he got out of the truck and went to help her.

Rachel wanted to cry, she took his offered hand, getting down from the truck, "Do you have a sweatshirt I can borrow?" Rachel's voice was quiet, void of all emotion. She was done with putting her heart out there for boys to stomp all over.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he made her need to hold sobs back. He never wanted to make her cry, but he was, and he felt like shit for doing so. "Yeah, I do. Grab your stuff." Sam slammed the truck door a little forcefully, making Rachel flinch. He led her up the stairs of a porch and into a little old farm house that had seen better days. But it was cute, had such a homey feeling to it. "Grams? Gramps?" Sam called out, rounding the corner into a quite large kitchen. "Hey, I'm here."

Patrick Evans looked up from his news paper. He was a tall, grey haired man, he was in incredible shape for a 65 year old. "You finally made it, huh?" Patrick's gaze fell on Rachel, "Well hello doll, I'm Patirck, Sam's grandfather, now what happened to you?" Patrick was looking Rachel over, seeing the look on his grand son's face. The way he gazed down at the little brunette was familiar, the way Patrick looked at his wife.

Rachel stepped forward, hand held out, a small smile on her face. She couldn't find it in herself to give the older gentlemen an actual Rachel Berry smile. "I'm Rachel Berry, Sam's..." Rachel's mind drifted back to their conversation in the truck. "I'm a classmate of his."

Sam visibly winced at her explanation. That had hurt, not even friend was put into that sentence. "Where's grams?"

Patrick thought for a moment, "I think she's in the garden, planting seeds."

"No, no, I heard my favorite grandson's truck pull in, I had to come say hello... Oh, hello dear?" Jane breezed in. She might be 65 but she still wore a bright yellow sundress, her brown-she colored it the way she wanted it-hair pinned in a loose ponytail. She had smuge of dirt on one of cheeks. Because of the farm, she was still in impectible shape, "I'm Jane, Sammy's grammy!" Sam blushed at the childhood joke.

"I'm Rachel Berry," She extended her hand but Jane pulled her into a tight hug. Jane only stood a few inches taller than Rachel, "It's nice to meet you both," Rachel managed as soon as Jane let go of her.

"Now, Rachel, please explain to me why your all...sticky?" Jane moved to hug Sam, then pointedly looked at Rachel, but when she saw the tears swimming in her eyes, Jane moved towards her. "Come on dear, lets get you cleaned, and you can tell me all troubles." She pulled Rachel into a side hug, giving her as much comfort as she could while walking her to the back of the house.

Patrick watched as Sam squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a shakey breath, it seemed like watching Rachel walk away was a hard thing to do. "You screwed up, huh?" Sam nodded weakly at his grandfathers statement. "Do you love her?" Sam hesitated, but nodded slowly again. "Have you asked her out?" Sam shook his head, closing his eyes, a deep scowl on his face. "So, your just going to watch her walk away? Watch her become someone else's dream come true? Your making a mistake." Patrick motioned for Sam to take a seat next to him. When Sam sat down, Patrick figured this was when he let him in on a little secret. "I met your grandmother when I was 15, and once she spoke, I knew I loved her. We became friends, but I wanted more, I just didn't know what to do. I hesitated asking her out, you know, didn't want her to break my heart. I waited too long and some other guy asked her out. I really missed my chance. So, for four years, I stood back, and watch her fall in love, wishing I could be that guy loving her back. When he finally left her, breaking her heart in the process, I had my chance, and when she realized how much I loved her, I helped fix her heart, and we moved on. And a year later, she was finally mine. Do you see what I'm trying to say? You'll lose her, someone else will _love_her, and you might not get the second chance I was so lucky to receive." Patrick sighed, laying his hand on his grandson's back, "If you really love her, you need to ask her out. Let her see you do."

**…***...*****

In the little bathroom in the hallway, Jane was helping Rachel watch the slushie out of her hair. "Now, Rachel, what happened? You look awfully upset."

Rachel hesitated before deciding to just tell her what was wrong, "Well, at my school, I'm not very well liked. And all the kids slushie me. Normally Sam's there and it's not too bad, but today he wasn't and I got hit by eight slushies at once."

Jane looked at Rachel knowingly, "Well, that's awful, but that's not what I'm talking about. What's wrong with you and my Sammy?"

"I, uh, we..." Rachel stammered, advoiding the older womans gaze.

"Rachel, dear, you can talk to me." Jane ran her hand over Rachel's hair in a comforting manner.

Sighing, Rachel decided it was okay to tell her. "I like Sam _so _much. It's painful sometimes when we don't get the chance to hang out. He'll kiss me when he feels like it, hold my hand in the hall but..." Rachel choked back a sob. "I thought he might like me, you know as more than my friend, but..." Rachel dropped her head into her hands, crying like she wanted to in the truck.

"It's okay dear, take your time. Shh," Jane soothed Rachel, not wanting to scare the poor girl.

"He asked me what we were, and I told him it was complicated, we never put a label on our relationship. He asked what I meant, I'm confused, so I told him. He didn't say anything. Oh...god! How can I be so stupid!" Rachel sobbed. Her head was spinning, she thought maybe Sam and she could be more, they seemed so natural together.

Jane kept comforting her, "Your not stupid Rachel," Jane reassured her. "Sam is, he obviously likes you honey, I know my Sammy. He just might need a shove in the right direction."

Rachel looked at the older woman, confused at her wise words. "How do I do that?"

"Well, you make him jealous dear."

**A/N: YAY! Re-post of first chapter. And look forward to a new chapter of Broken! Which will be up asap!**


	2. Fell In Love When I Saw You Standing

**Chapter 2- Fell In Love When I Saw You Standing There**

**A/N: Another chapter that's already been posted! Just another take 2! I own nothing! **

Sam hooked up the trailer to his truck, both horses already ready for transportation. "Gramps, you ready?" Sam yelled, Patrick was talking to ranch hand on what to do while they were away. Rachel was in the house with Jane getting dinner ready. "Gramps, I want to get back to take a shower before dinner."

"Alright, alright, quit your complaining." Patrick turned back the other man, "Tell our girls we'll be back soon."

Sam groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you, she's _not_my girl!" Sam had said the words at least a dozen times to his grandfather, and every time he did, he wished a little bit more that Rachel was his.

Patrick stepped up into the truck, "Sure keep telling yourself that. Your lying, I can tell." Sam shook his head and started the truck, pulling away before there could be any distractions.

**…***...*****

Rachel finished setting the table, walking back to the kitchen to help gather the food. The boys were on their way back from dropping the horses off. Jane scooped the plain pasta into a large bowl, putting the sauce and meatballs into another large dish.

With the food done, and on the table, they just had to wait for the boys. Jane poked her head around the corner, "Rachel, would you like to see some pictures of Sammy when he was baby?" A small smile appeared on Jane's face as she motioned Rachel to the sitting room where she had photo albums layed out.

Seeing a blond hair, green eyed toddler starring back at her, "Is that Sam?" Rachel flipped through several pages of the little boy. "He looks so cute. How old is he here?" Rachel pointed to the younger Sam in cowboy boots, shorts, a little tank top and a cowboy hat; picking flowers in a large garden.

"Oh, he was about three then. Wasn't he adorable." Rachel nodded, hearing the familiar roar of Sam's truck. "Oh good, our boys are finally home."

Rachel sighed, "He's not my boy..."

"Yet dear, hes not your boy yet, but he will be. Now come on, lets greet our boys." Jane said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. Rachel sighed, getting up to follow Jane. Patrick followed Sam came into the house. "Oh good, good, dinner is ready, come on." Jane left no room for argument, "What do we all want for drinks? Milk? Good." Jane walked into the kitchen to pour several glasses of milk.

Rachel didn't meet Sam's gaze, she really didn't need to see cold eyes, and hear his cold voice. Rachel didn't know what to expect on the ride home. Patrick broke the silence over the room first. "Sam, do you plan on heading home tonight?" Sam gave Patrick a simple nod, "Maybe you should shower first, between the both of us, that truck had a funny odor..."

"Yeah gramps, I'll shower." Sam glanced at Rachel, seeing her look everywhere but him.

"And I'm sure your girl wouldn't want to smell that," Sam threw a glance at Patrick, it was one thing while they were alone, another while Rachel was in the room.

"I'm not his girl..." Rachel mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Too serious of a conversation for me. Anyways, Rachel, do you know what Sammy used to do as a boy?" Patrick smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"I don't know, what?" Rachel looked at Patrick but avoided Sam.

"He used to think that when he grew up, he could be a cowboy and shoot all the bad men." Patrick laughed loudly. When Rachel chuckled softly, Sam frowned, that was Rachel; Rachel would have laughed loudly and joked how that wasn't possible unless his career was being an officer of law. Patrick stopped laughing, being met with silence. "Well then...

Jane walked in the room with the milk and food. Noticing the tense atmosphere, she smiled brightly, "Okay now, we can eat dinner. Sam can take a shower and then we'll see you off." Jane served the glasses of milk. "How was transporting the two sick horses?"

Patrick jumped into his story of the day on the farm, Sam and Rachel sat quietly. Sam stood abruptley, "Samuel Evans, we are not finished, sit down. You know my rules." Jane scolded.

"I'm going to take my shower," Sam ignored his sputtering grandmother, walking off to take his shower.

Rachel could feel her heart dropping, she didn't know how someone could be so friendly one moment, and so cold the next. Jane stood, moving next Rachel, who looked up at Jane, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, standing to move from the table.

Jane sighed, watching Rachel run to the front porch. Patrick stood, looking at his wife, knowing exactly how Sam was feeling. He was there at one time. "Their both just being blind. They'll see how much they love each other soon." Patrick saw the weary look on his wife's face and for her benefit tacked on a "hopefully" at the end.

Rachel sat on the front porch, tears rolling down her face. She wanted to leave, she wanted Sam to hold her, she wanted Sam to kiss her, everything she wanted involved Sam. Rachel let out a small sob wishing to be anywhere but her. The porch door opened, Rachel turned to see Sam standing in the door way. Her heart sank a little, she wanted to wrap her arms around his muscular waist, and breathe in his scent; that always brought some form of comfort. "Are you ready Rachel?" Sam voice was still cold, face void of all emotion.

"Yes, may I say good by to Jane and Patrick?" She felt like she belittled herself having to ask for permission to say good bye. Sam nodded, and moved to the side. When she walked in, she spotted Jane in the sitting room. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jane." Rachel shifted on her feet, slowly bringing her hand up, all Jane did was laugh, shaking her head.

"Oh dear, please. Give me a hug." Jane opened her arms, pleased when Rachel threw herself into them. She could feel Rachel lightly sobbing. "It's okay dear, shh. It'll all work out, you'll see."

Rachel let Jane rock her from side to side, "H-h-how do you know?" Rachel looked up at the women, that in just a few short hours, became like her grandmother.

"I just do dear, now, I will see you soon. Keep our Sammy out of trouble," Jane chuckled, placing a gentle a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

Jane had a small smile on her face, "It's not a problem dear." Rachel moved to say good bye to Patrick. After Sam said his good byes they moved out of the house and to the truck.

Rachel watch Sam round the front of the truck, not even giving her a second glance. Rachel's chest squeezed in pain when she realized that this ride home was not going to be pleasant. She did her best to swing herself into the truck and with a little difficulty, she managed to get in. She glanced at Sam, but he just started the truck, eyes focused a head. Rachel felt another wave of sadness wash over her, tears springing to her eyes. With shakey hands, she pulled her cell out, finding Puck's name, she sent him a text.

_**Can you please meet me at my house. We just left Sam's grandparent's farm. :'( -Rach_

Rachel leaned her head back, letting a few tears slip past, she held back the sobs, she didn't need to cry in front of him.

_**What the fuck? What's going on? Why are you crying? -Puck_

Rachel smiled, at least someone cared.

_**It's a long story, please, you know where the key is. :'( -Rach_

Sam looked over at Rachel, she was texting someone, but why should he care? She didn't care about him. _Wrong!_ He did care, alot, in fact it was killing him to sit here and ignore her. He knew by the light her cell phone gave, she was crying. And just like that, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her they were fine, and he could never ignore her. Then the words came floating back into his head. _I'm a classmate of his_... And he was mad all over. Why couldn't she say friend or maybe more than a friend? He couldn't change it now, but he couldn't just let that go, he needed to cool down.

Rachel's phone buzzed with a text, her heart sinking with each mile of silence.

_**I'll be waiting for you babe. Do you want me to pick you up some ice cream? -Puck_

Rachel smiled at Puck's words, he did know her so well, she could always count on him.

_**Please, that sounds wonderful. I'll see you in a few. -Rach_

Almost instantly her phone buzzed almost instantly.

_**Okay babe. :) Smile. -Puck_

Rachel did smile, a little, now to survive the ride home.

**…***...*****

Sam glanced at a sleeping Rachel every few miles, he knew it was almost a two hour drive and that she'd fall asleep again. She sat snuggled deep into his sweatshirt, she was cold earlier and just helped herself to the one on the back seat. He didnt complain. Sam was left with his own thoughts the whole way home, the story his grandfather told him brought a few fears to the front of his mind. What if someone else did like her, asked her out before he could make everything better? What if Puck was that guy? Sam gripped the wheel tighter, trying not to think of someone elses arms wrapped around her. _So this is what jealousy feels like._Sam pondered as Rachel shifted in her seat.

"Are we almost back in Lima?" Rachel croaked, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. Rachel said nothing more, just sat up a little, trying to see where they were. They were on the outskirts of Lima, maybe 15 minutes away.

_**I'm almost home, maybe 15 or so mintues. -Rach_

Rachel knew Puck was probably already at her house, but she thought it necessary to let him know. The silence in the truck was becoming deafening, she wanted so badly to ask him to talk to her, to say something but she didnt try now. At this point she wanted to go home, curl into a ball with ice cream and cry like no tomorrow.

When Sam finally pulled up to her house, the first thing he noticed was the smaller pick-up truck, Puck's truck. Sam bit back a growl, turning towards Rachel, "What's he doing here?"

Rachel shrugged, more tears pooling in her eyes, "I don't want to feel alone tonight... I don't want to be alone tonight." Rachel sniffled, waiting for a responce, when she was once again met with the silence, she opened the door, and with a sob that she held for too long, she slipped from the truck.

Sam watched as she ran towards the house, the door being thrown open, Puck catching her in his arms. Sam inhaled deeply before scrubbing his hands over his face. He wanted nothing more than to be the one holding her tightly. His heart broke a little more when he slammed on the gas, speeding away.

When Sam pulled up to his house 10 minutes later, his mother was waiting on the front porch. Sam knew this couldn't be a good thing. His mom met him at the door, "Your grandmother called me. What the hell did you do to Rachel?" His mother was mad, but then again, his mother loved Rachel.

_Joanna walked in the door to her house later than usual that night. Having to close the office took longer than she thought. She could hear the TV on in the livingroom and figured thats where her son would be. But when she walked in, much to her surprise, Sam was there cuddled with a small brunette. "Sam? Whose this?" Joanna raised her eyebrows up at her son._

_"Shh, she's sleeping," Sam looked down to make sure she was still asleep. "Uh, this is Rachel." Sam nodded his head to himself, avoiding the questioning look from his mother._

_"Okay, and what is she doing here? In your clothes?" Joanna moved closer to the pair, looking mainly at Rachel._

_"Well, you see, at our school, the hockey team thinks its okay to slushie the people in Glee..."_

_"Yeah, I remember," Joanna cut her son off._

_"...Well, even though its been awhile since they've slushied her, since her boy...ex-boyfriend was on the football team. When he broke up with her earlier, they attacked. Quite litterally, so I brought her here to shower and change. We just spent the rest of the day watching movies, and her crying."_

_Joanna nodded, "What about her parents, where are they?" _

_Sam shrugged, "I don't know, her fathers are on some business trip..."_

_"And they left her here alone?" Joanna knew Rachel had to be about 16 but thats not old enought to stay alone for weeks on end. "Well, I'll go cook dinner, and you can wake her. Your father should be home soon." Joanna left it that, going into the kitchen to start dinner._

_When Sam's father, Kenny, returned home he wasnt all that pleased to see a girl sleeping on the couch, but let it go. His son had hardly ever brought girls for them to meet home, so seeing Rachel was enough to make him happy. "Whose this?" Kenny asked._

_"Rachel, um, a friend from school." Sam answered honestly, glancing down at Rachel._

_Joanna appeared in the room, brushing some flour off her clothes, "Dinner's ready, how about you wake Rachel?"_

_Sam gently shook Rachel from her sleep. When she first opened her eyes, she was greeted with the face of Sam. "Morning sleepy head. Time for dinner." _

_Rachel covered a yawn with the back of her hand. "Sam," Rachel drawled out, "I should-I mean, you don't have to feed me dinner." Rachel stood, "Can you take me home, or... I can take a taxi." Rachel glanced away from Sam, looking towards the floor._

_"Don't be crazy sweetie, you can eat here, and Sam can take you home after." Rachel looked up to meet the sweet face of an older woman. She stood tall, had bleach blond hair, and beautiful crystal blue eyes. She was on the heavier side, but no where near over-weight; dressed in a tailored business uniform. "I'm sorry, Joanna Evans, Sam's mother." She stretched her hand out towards Rachel, who took it cautiously._

_"Rachel Berry," They shook hands, "I didn't realize I fell asleep. Sorry..."_

_"Don't be sorry," Joanna smiled, "now come on, dinner is getting cold." _

_Rachel stepped into the dinning room spotting an older man, which she assumed was Sam's father. Rachel could tell that it was from his father where Sam got his muscular build, green eyes, and darker blond hair; Sam was a spitting image of his father. "Well hello there, Kenny Evans, and you are?"_

_"Rachel Berry," Rachel smiled and shook the older mans hand. Dinner went on with a continuous conversation. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she sat down with more than herself, that alone put a permenant smile on her face. _

_Sam enjoyed watching Rachel have an actual smile on her face. The fact that having dinnner with his family made her happy, made Sam estatic, he was falling hard, with no soft landing. _

Sam shook his head, "Me Mom, _nothing_!" Sam jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. "I asked the girl I think I'm in love with what we are and she says its complicated! Then she tells Gramps shes a fucking classmate! Not even a _friend_! No, I got dealt the fucking _classmate card!_What shit is that?" Sam yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Joanna shook her head, disappointed that niether one of them could see that they both had growing feelings for each other. She looked at her son, arms folded acrossed her chest. "I love you baby, but you are so damn stupid! The girl loves you! You should have talked about it with her, asked her put on a date, assured her shes _beautiful_, not hot, or some other derogatory term. Where is she now?" Joanna demanded, not letting her son past her. It was a chilly night, Joanna struggled not to shiver, all she could think about was that poor girl. Joanna shook her head, she was probably _alone _again, and now most likely crying because her son was an asshole.

Sam let out a shakey breath, "Home...with _Puck_. So calm down, shes not alone." Sam spat, crossing his arms, coping his mother.

"Well what the hell is she doing there with him?" Sam gave his mother a pointed look, "For get that, go apologize. Now!" Joanna sprinted ahead of her son slamming and locking the door shut. "Don't let that boy in!" Joanna looked over at her husband, who just smiled and nodded.

Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he knew there was no way he would go to Rachel tonight. He could text her in the morning and have her meet him outside. He didnt want to deal with Puck right now. Climbing back into his truck, he decided to call Mike and crash at his house.

**…***...*****

Puck rubbed Rachel's back soothingly, "Rachel, shh, what happened?" Puck watched Rachel take in another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's Cake Batter ice cream. "Babe, slow down your going to give yourself..."

"Ouch, brain freeze." Rachel put the ice cream down to rub her temples.

"Yeah, that." Puck shook his head. "Now what the douche do?"

Rachel jumped into the story, from the slushies to the car ride to his grandparents, how accepting they were of her, the awkward dinner and the cold ride home. "I just...I dont know, how can I be falling for someone who obviously doesnt _want _me?" Rachel sobbed loudly, clutching at Puck's chest. Rachel's chest constricted, feeling the pain of losing someone she thought she could really love and trust. Someone who wouldn't cheat on her, who would love her back. She sobbed loudly, letting the pain wash over her. _So, this is what heartbreak really feel likes_. Rachel thought sourly to herself, she never experinced with her one week with Puck because he was more of a brother than a lover and Finn, well he cheated on her, and threw a slushies in her face. Rachel burried her head further into Puck's chest, her own constricting at the thought of a blond hair, green eyed man.

Puck didnt know what to say, he just knew he had to hold her, it was the best he could do. Relationships weren't his thing, he didn't want a comented relationship, he liked what he was doing now. So, when Rachel asked what to do about her relationship with Sam, he shrugged and continued to rub her back until she fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
